


Radish

by outtz



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outtz/pseuds/outtz
Summary: One shot. Tobin tells Christen about her dream.





	Radish

“Tell me about your dream, babe”, Christen whispered while cuddling a sleepy Tobin and softly kissing the side of her head as she ran her hand through Tobin’s hair, settling with her arm wrapped around her waist. The morning sunlight starting to break into her room. 

“So we were at Abigail’s house-“ Tobin started. 

“Abigail?” Christen questioned, not recognizing the name. 

“Yeah, her best friend...?” Tobin looked at Christen, expecting her to put it together. “She gave her heart to a boy who changed his mind?” Still nothing. “Anyway, she wasn’t there, we were just in her house which was, like, a mansion”

“Naturally” Christen added. 

“We were just talking in the kitchen and she mentioned that she had a new song that she was working on called ‘radish’”

“Radish?”, this detail made Christen giggle. “Like the vegetable?” she clarified, making sure she heard correctly. Of course Tobin’s brain would string together such random things. 

“Yeah”, Tobin confirmed as nothing was out of the ordinary.

Christen smile grew as she looked at Tobin. “God, you’re cute” she sighed and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Tobin smile back at her, a little more awake now. 

“I’m almost to the good part”, she replied excitedly. Christen nodded for her to continue. 

“I asked her too ‘radish, like the vegetable?’ and she nodded her head like ‘yeah, totally’ and I could not believe it so I asked her if she liked radishes and she said no!”

“I can’t believe it!”, Christen said with mock disbelief. 

“Yeah neither could dream me. It was like it was the most absurd thing I had ever heard! Could not get over it. So then I pulled out my phone and was trying to do a Snap of me- ugh, this is so classic” Tobin was shaking her head. “-I kept trying to do a Snap where I would say ‘Taylor Swift has a song called ‘Radish’ and then I would turn the camera on her so she could say-“ Tobin paused to laugh lightly before finishing “-she would say ‘it’s true! and I don’t even like Radishes!’” Tobin could barely get out the last line before breaking into a full laugh at how silly her dream had been. Christen laughed along with her, the sound of Tobin’s laugh encouraging her more. 

“Babe, that is so random” she got out as she calmed back down “...and like such a dad joke. I love that you wanted that to be a Snap” 

“Well the worst part is that I never posted it!” 

“Are you serious? What happened?!?” Christen asked incredulously. 

“It kept getting messed up. Like something would happen to ruin it or it wasn’t the way I wanted it. I kept trying to record a new one and Taylor was cooperating every time but it just never worked out” Tobin concluded, pretending to be upset about it. 

“Damn. Missed opportunity.”

“I know” Tobin added “such a bummer. It would have been a hit”

“Guaranteed” Christen agreed. She ran her hand up and down Tobin’s side as they laid there. Once again relaxed, Christen sighed “I love that your brain came up with that. Taylor Swift...Radishes...You have such a beautiful imagination.” Christen’s hand went up to move a piece of hair from Tobin’s eye as they stared at each other. 

“Thank you babe”, Tobin responded softly “You’re so beautiful”, delicately kissing Christen’s lips, “and kind”, caressing her cheek “and perfect for me.” Tobin pauses to soak in the moment, taking a small breath “I love you” she finished, simply. After a month of feeling like she needed to say it, the words finally came out effortlessly, as if they had been there all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe some day Tobin will get to hang out with Taylor Swift. Maybe on stage with her teammates after winning a World Cup. Maybe...


End file.
